Everybody Talks About the Weather
Plot Out in the country, on a farm, a farmer working in the cornfields sees a Pyronite fly by as he is being chased by two police officers on foot. One of them contacts the other officer in a police car nearby and confirms that the fire truck they've prepared will be ready when the Pyronite gets there. The Pyronite continues to blaze through the sky with a police car in pursuit, but the Pyronite accidentally crashes into a scarecrow sticking up from the cornfields, causing him to fall to the ground. As he recovers, the sheriff and his two subordinates have brought the fire truck and immediately spray the Pyronite with water from the fire hose. However, it's not enough water and only serves to make the Pyronite mad, who shoots a fireball at the fire truck, destroying it. The officers are shocked, as the Pyronite asks them to leave him alone. But another police car comes out from the cornfields and crashes into the Pyronite, which knocks him unconscious as he reverts to his human form. As he regains consciousness, the exodus Pyronite girl, Chara, finds herself handcuffed in an ice warehouse, as she is being questioned by the police officers she tried to fight off earlier. The sheriff tells Chara that there's been a series of fires all over Grover's Mill and thinks Chara is the culprit, but Chara insists that she's innocent. However, the sheriff doesn't believe her, and since Chara refuses to say anything else, the sheriff takes her Exodisk. Chara tells the sheriff to give it back to her, since her father gave it to her, but the sheriff wants her to tell her what it is first. However, Chara refuses to tell her anything about it, so the sheriff decides to take the disk and leave her locked in the ice room and tells the other police officer to leave her in there until a judge can decide what to do with her. As the sheriff puts the badge on his desk, the disk starts flashing and beeping. Meanwhile, The Alien Riders Team are driving down the highway. Rin complains to Chise that she's driving too slow and asks her if he can go faster, which she says yes. However, Chise continues to drive at the same speed in order to follow the speed limit, making Rin worry that he might be late getting home and get grounded. Chise then states that if Rin gets grounded, then the Alien Riders will be alone together, but Vicky rejects this. Afterwards, The car's GPS starts ringing and Rin asks Chise why it's ringing, but he doesn't know. After it stops ringing, a holographic map pops up, and Rin thinks it may be a GPS for other dangers. Rin wonders why one of them is flashing, so Chise thinks it might be a message from Ben Tennyson trying to tell them where he is. She decides that it's worth breaking the speed limit and turns left on the highway to go to Grover's Mill, where the signal was flashing. At the ice warehouse, Chara tries to turn into a Pyronite to break free of her confinement, but it's too cold. So she decides to spit lava on the handcuffs, which melts away the handcuffs. The police officer outside has fallen asleep, so Chara uses the opportunity to transform into a Pyronite and burn a hole in the wall to escape. The Team arrive afterwards at the ice warehouse, since that's where the map led them. They see the hole in the wall that Chara made and wonder what happened. As they go inside, they find Chara's flashing Exodisk, and Rin guesses that maybe Ben is still out there chasing whatever made the hole in the wall. The sheriff and three police officers are looking for Chara in the cornfields again, as Chara tries to hide from them underneath a tractor. However, they soon find her and try to arrest her again, but Chara becomes furious and unleashes a powerful fire attack, knocking the sheriff and his subordinates unconscious. Chara tries to check to see if they're okay, but Arita Henshin into Kamen Rider Overflow to prevent Chara from touching him. Overflow tries to fight off Chara in the air, but in the end, Overflow sends Chara crashing to the ground. Overflow Henshin back into Arita and asks Chara if he's seen Ben, but Chara doesn't know what he's talking about. While they're talking, the sheriff and his assistants find them and assume that Arita is Chara's accomplice. Arita and Chara try to make a run for it by running through the cornfields. Meanwhile, The team almost runs over the sheriff and his assistant in their car, so they start chasing them in their police car. However, when the Team comes across some plowing equipment, they're forced to stop. The sheriff is confident that Chara and Arita are inside the car and asks them to step out. But when Chise lowers the window, they see that it's just the Team in the car. Arita and Chara, meanwhile, are able to hide in a nearby barn, where Chara asks Arita why he helped her. Arita says he did it because he reminded him of himself. Chara tells her that she is really a part-Pyronite. Chara says she meets Kazuki & Ai Hakase (a flashback based on Episode 1 of Ben 10: Exodus). However, Arita tells him that he took it back and gives it to Chara. Meanwhile, the sheriff and his assistant leave the Team and drive away. Chise is proud that they managed to lead them away from Arita and Chara while only receiving a 40,000 yen speeding ticket, which she puts in the glove compartment along with several others she's accumulated. Afterwards, Takeru comes to the conclusion that Ben isn't involved at all, and Chise knows that Chara is Chise's twin sister, but doesn't act like a Alien Rider Team member. Meanwhile, Chara finishes explaining to Arita how the sheriff thinks that he started all the fires, but Arita believes that it wasn't her. Afterwards, the Team meet up with them again, and Rin makes a drawing in the ground to show them what she saw while she was flying over the cornfields at Arita earlier. She tells them they're crop circles. However, Masaru thinks they're actually circuit boards. His vision was solved as the men in suits activate the circuit boards to launch a large tower, which causes snow to start falling. The sheriff and his assistants arrive and think Chara built the machine to steal all the heat to feed her powers, but Chara tries to tell them that she had nothing to do with it. The assistant officer tries to keep Chara away from the sheriff by pointing his rifle at her, but the Riders all Henshin. However, the men in suits interrupt and freeze the assistant officers. Before they can do the same to the sheriff and the others, Together, the Alien Riders attacks them. They're able to defend themselves. But when Wildvine rips off the helmet from one of them, she realizes that they're actually Hanten Riders. Hot Shot tells them who they are and that they will destroy them all, but Heatblast simply knocks her out instead. Afterwards, Heatblast remembers how cold it was on their ship, and thinks they need cold weather to survive, which is why they built the tower to produce snow. While The Riders are busy talking, a Crystal Fist hiding in the cornfield encase them. The sheriff tries to defend himself, but he too, is encased, leaving only Chara. Bootleg tries to kill Chara, but it has no effect, even after using it at maximum power. However, she is soon surrounded by five more Hanten Riders. Meanwhile, Heatblast is able to free herself by using her heat and order Wildvine goes to help Chara by using her ability to control plants and using the cornfields to capture 5 of the Hanten Riders and defeat them. However, there are more 5 Hanten Riders the top of the weather tower. Rin asks Chara to take care of the ones at the top so that she can get close, but Chara doesn't think she can do it, since she's bad at flying. So, Heatblast helps Chara to take out the Hanten Riders together. After the Pyronites takes out the Hanten Riders, Heatblast is able to get close enough to the tower to push it over and destroy it, restoring the weather back to normal. Afterwards, Chara uses her Pyronite powers to free everyone from suspended animation. Heatblast tells the sheriff that it was Chara who defeated the aliens, destroyed the weather tower and saved everyone. Chise asks Chara to join their team so that she could help them fight off villains, but the sheriff tells her she can't, since Chara will be busy helping her fight off any other villans that might still be around in town. However, Chara tells Chise to call her anytime they need her. Characters Alien Riders Team * Rin Momosaki * Vicky Zheng * Chise Ichijou/Kamen Rider Heatblast * Takeru Futatsugi/Kamen Rider Diamondhead * Akemi Mitsuya/Kamen Rider XLR8 * Masaru Yotsuba/Kamen Rider Grey Matter * Kouji Itsuwa/Kamen Rider Four Arms * Itsuki Mutsuzuka/Kamen Rider Stinkfly * Uzagi Saegusa/Kamen Rider Upgrade * Kazuto Yatsushiro/Kamen Rider Cannonbolt * Yui Kudou/Kamen Rider Wildvine * Arita Jumonji/Kamen Rider Overflow Minors * Chara/Exodus Heatblast * Sheriff Mason * Officer Wells Villains * Hanten Riders